Holger (AFL game)
Holger, more commonly known in anime as Holger Dahl (ホルガー・ダール Horugā Dāru), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, he is one of available bachelors to court. Holger is not very good at cooking (because he's embrassed to do it), but recently he's trying to learn more. After he moves in, Holger will sell basic construction materials and blueprints at his shop. He also likes to take care of his younger brother very much. The partner for Holger's romance is Kyra, who will compete for his affection. If the main character has at least 10,000 HP for both Holger and Kyra but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. 'Unlocking Holger' When the player first went to the Blueprint Shop in Baumgarten, they can only meet his Christian there. His younger brother said that Holger has gone away to research at their parents' place. To make Holger back, the player must do these 3 requirements: #Unlock the Cooking Channel. This becomes available when the player have both Kirara and Paola at 2 Symbols. #Cook at least 14 recipes. #Dig 10 items in the mine. Once the mentioned requirements above already done, it takes 7 days since the Cooking Channel unlocked. After 7 days have passed by, Holger will arrived in the morning where the player wakes up, and if you play as the female idol, one can start to court him. 'Schedule' Before marriage, Holger lives with his younger brother at HD Blueprint Office where he works. He spends her days working in the shop, though he goes to Chocolatier enjoying a lunch. On Thursdays, his day off, he hangs out at Donau Apartment and go to Per's House. He will linger outside in nice weather, but hurry to his destination on days with bad weather (Rainy, Stormy, or Blizzard). If the player marries Holger, he will move into the player's home. He will continue to work at the blueprint office. On Thursdays, he prefers to walk around house area. If Holger marries Kyra, she will move her belongings to the blueprint office and live with him. Holger keeps the same schedule as he did before marriage. Once he is married, regardless to whom, Holger stays inside on days with bad weather. 'Single/After Married to Kyra' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Per's House *19:30 to 21:00 *Not Thursday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Holger has 10,000 HP or more *Maya has 1000 HP or more Inside the house, Maya is asking Holger to tell his travel stories to her. He doesn't feel like it, but she keeps pestering him. They notice you're standing there, so Maya asks what's up. Choice 1: Join in. Maya is happy there's now another person to play with, so Nadi concedes to her request. The player and Maya sit back and listen to a story from Holger about his work at a blueprint office. He'll even look for a picture of it for Melanie. Whilst the two of them talk, you wander off and hide so Maya doesn't see you. When she realises you've vanished, she and Holger search the room. Holger spots you behind the bed, but doesn't say anything to that little girl, who runs out of the room to hunt you down. After she leaves, Holger isn't exactly sure what you're trying to do. Are you playing dead? (Apparently, this didn't turn out quite like you expected it to...) We all gather downstairs at the front desk. Maya has to help with the inn, but she'd like to play with the two of you another time. After she leaves, Holger reminds you that he just did it because he had some free time; he is not typically friendly towards children. He walks away briefly, then turns around and tells you that if you and Christian happen to come by, he wouldn't play with us either unless he didn't have anything else to do. Although, maybe if you had some time he would hang out with you. Result: +2000 HP with Holger, +500 HP with Maya Choice 2: Don't join. (-1000 HP with Holger) Holger figures us think he has nothing better to do. He suggests to Maya that she hang out with the player instead, and then returns to his room. After he leaves, Maya is sad because she likes to play with everybody, including him. She doesn't think that he's an angry person, but someone who's delicate. Maya expects that if she hears more of his stories, she might be able to get to know him better. Well... maybe we can play sometime. 2-Symbol Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *8:00 to 11:00 *Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday *Sunny weather *Holger has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen the 1-Symbol Event Holger explains that he received a request to design a building. Instead of what he normally designs, he wants to make this one as close to natural as he can. He figured he could get inspired by coming here to look at the scenery, but he's not getting any design ideas. He not bothered though, as it is a challenge to make a natural garden, but he is not really sure what natural could be. What would you say a natural design would be? Choice 1: Speak with organised knowledge. (-2000 HP) He wasn't requesting specifics! Holger said he wanted your feelings on the matter. Based on your response, perhaps he didn't explain it very well. He asks that the player let him know if you any other ideas. Choice 2: Convey your thoughts. (+2000 HP) Holger gets what you're trying to say. Your ideas would make for a harmonious design. He thinks for a little bit, and suddenly becomes inspired. Thanks to the player, he can make the requested building design. He needs to finalise the design, so he is going home to work on the blueprint. Before he walks away, he admits that because you are an idol, you come in contact with vast world. Holger thank's you and is glad that he ran into one today. 3-Symbol Event *Walk into Privaria Mountain fields *10:00 to 14:00 *Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen the 2-Symbol Event Holger will greet the player as one walks down the path. As you get closer, you are confronted with a pack of wild dogs! Holger tells you not to worry, as they are not dangerous and the dogs won't attack. They were hungry so he has brought them a little bit of food, and has become close to them. The dogs are impossible for him to take care of, so if they're caught then they'll be sold! Hm... what to do? Choice 1: Let's play with them! (+3000 HP) Oh, today's work is done so it can't be help if you should want to play with the dogs. Holger smiles. Eventually the tail of dogs leave, and Holger remorses how he's always moving around so it has been a long time since he did something like that. It's good to get some excersise once in a while. Choice 2: I'm scared! Take them away! (-3000 HP) Holger tells you that these dogs are not bad. He didn't realise you were that kind of person! He and a tail of dog leave you behind. 4-Symbol Event *Walk from Grvnefeld Park to Baumgarten *12:00 to 15:00 *Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday *Sunny weather *Holger has 40,000 HP or more *Ludwig has 1000 HP or more *You already seen the 3-Symbol Event Holger is talking to himself, wondering if it is okay to just ask you out on a date, but he is unsure how he should. He finally determines that it'll turn out however it turns out. When he walks up to you, Ludwig also makes an appearance. The playboy shows you with complements and explains that he is inviting all of the lovely ladies in town to a tea party. Ludwig is clearly uncomfortable with the situation, and he drags you away. Your boyfriend (Holger) scolds you a little bit for being so approachable. He was planning on asking you out on a date first anyway! Now you know what he was up to, but Holger brushes it off and claims that he just happened to be walking by when he saw Ludwig invite you out. Choice 1: Thanks. I'm glad you did. Holger is glad that you appreciate his gesture, but he wonders if you really did want to go to the tea party. He knows you like sitting around and chatting with other people. *'Choice A:' Yeah, I did want to go. (-4000 HP) *'Choice B:' I'd rather be with you. (+5000 HP) The admin designer becomes embarrassed. Holger knows he isn't very good with flowery talk like Ludwig acts. You must be odd to pick someone like himself over that other guy! You would still rather be with Holger, so he invites you out to get something to eat. Note that the Player did not actually dating Holger at this point. Choice 2: I wanted some tea... (-4000 HP) Date Event *Grvnefeld Park *Any day of the week *Must be sunny *Holger has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen 4 of Holger's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Holger When the player wakes up in morning, Holger was hoping that they'd have dinner with her later. If the player accepts, he'll ask them to meet her in Cappuccino Bar at 16:00. Meet Holger at Grvnefeld Park. When the player arrives, the player and Kyra will sit down for a meal. Holger will ask if they like the nature of park, and answering with "It's beautiful." will make him happy. Answering positively will earn the player's HP (Heart Points) with Holger. At the end of evening, he will thank for the time you've spent with him, and hopes we can do it again sometime. Standing Holger up for the date or declining his request will result in losing Friendship Symbols. 'Marriage and Children' To marry Holger, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with him, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and like always - be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children you get from marrying Holger will have a clumsy yet energetic personality. They wil have light brown hair and light brown eyes. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has short hair. His child looks will be the same as Alen, but with different personalities. Plus their hair color is a lighter shade than Angela's. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their symbol level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Holger and Kyra, but they have Holger at 60,000 DP (6 FS). Holger likes the player more than Kyra therefore the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Primrose Private Academy *10:00 to 13:00 *Not Saturday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Holger (Boy Player) or Kyra (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) Kyra walks in to deliver some food to the headmaster and offers to walk back to the inn with Holger, Kyra delivers the food and asks Holger to walk back with her but Holger says he wants to stay longer; Kyra says oke and tells him to be back by diner time. 2-Romance Event *Rainbow Eatery, Kyra's room *16:00 to 17:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Boy Player) or Kyra (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Symbols) Kyra is delivering lunch to Holger on the house because he didn't order anything, Kyra will then ask why he has been staying at the town for so long, Holger will say what and Kyra will apologise saying she wasn't supposed to ask that and then leave. 3-Romance Event *Rainbow Eatery *16:00 to 17:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Boy Player) or Kyra (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Symbols) Kyra brings Holger a snack saying her dad always wants him fed, Holger thanks Kyra and is happy to see her saying they can't talk at the town, Kyra then says she must be boring to talk to, Holger then says she's not boring and that he loves talking to her; Kyra freaks out and says she needs to go upstairs and leaves. 4-Romance Event *HD Blueprint Office - Holger's room *10:00 to 14:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Boy Player) or Kyra (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Symbols) Kyra has brought Holger a cake as a present. Holger coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Kyra has baked. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Flower Jewel instead. Holger doesn't seem to want to accept Kyra's Flower Jewel, and she becomes upset. Holger then pulls a Flower Jewel out of his pocket... it's the man that's supposed to propose to the girl! Kyra says that she will cook for both of them forever. Kyra seems excited to eat all of Holger's food forever, and happily accepts. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Holger and Kyra will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Holger and Kyra asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school gym to see Holger and Kyra's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Romance Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter HD Blueprint Office and go inside Holger's room on the northwest side door (whilst the southwest side is Christian's). When the player enters Holger's bedroom it looks like Kyra feels unwell. Holger and Kyra as well as the player will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby girl named Jessica. Jessica will only appear in game if Holger and Kyra already got married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters